Crisis on Earth 38
by Kafffacass
Summary: SPOILERS OF EP 1.. After watching ep 1 of Crisis of Infinte Earths, there were a few moments I think it could of been done better, for example Alex should of spoke to Kara after Argo. Plus what would it be like if it was Kara that sacrificed herself and not Oliver? currently working on my Tales of kara and alex story! Go read that if you enjoyed this!


The earth shook. It felt like all the anger and emotions of Rao and gods among the universe was trying to escape from the core of the world. Kara looked on at the DEO as images of Argo wiped out in one full swoop by a red wave cascaded her mind. The heart sinking moment occurred and she felt like the breath was taken away from her faster then ever. Alex realised straight away what she needed to do. Taken Kara's fingers into her own she slowly pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in Kara's ear, "Kara follow me."

Kara followed teary eyes and panicked breath threatening to spill if it wasn't for the slight comfort felt from Alex. Sitting down in one of the many DEO locker rooms Alex stared into Kara's eyes seeing to torment and heartbreak filling.

"Look at me Kar.." Alex begun, trying to also get over her own fears on what this meant for Earth and for her family.

Kara slowly grasped on Alex's words and looked at her big sister.

"We need to help Brainy figure this all out okay, and I will try my god damn hardest to stop this, but I beed your help." Alex continued, knowing Kara needed to be involved in whatever was going to come, and the loss of Argo needed to be the driving force.

"My mom Alex... Kal, Lois..." Kara winced when she spoke the names of her loved ones.

"Revenge Kara. We will beat this... for them." Alex said with so much determination even Kara was starting to feel the slight anger clouding her sadness. She knew what they would want her to do.

"Okay lets do this for them... For us." Kara said, standing and giving her hand out for Alex to grab ahold of and lift to her feet. The Danvers sisters walked out from the locker room to see the chaos still unfolding in front of them. Agents running backwards and forwards gathering data to find out what this entity hurtling towards Earth was.

Out of nowhere a bright light cascaded the DEO. From the light came six figures, Alex saw red and grabbed her gun and stood protectively in front of Kara and her Agents. "You have 2 seconds to tell me who you are or get shot!" Alex bellowed.

The figure standing in front stepped forward put of the light, "We come to bring no harm. We are here to help you in the crisis that is ravaging your universe."

The other five figures soon also joined the first stepping out of the light. Kara suddenly recognised them. Kal-El, Lois, Kate, Sara and Ray all standing at attention. Forgetting all protocol Kara ran forward and hugged Kal as hard as possible. Alex lowered her weapon and released the tension in her shoulders upon seeing friends.

"I saw Argo explode" Kara began.

"Harbinger got us in the knick of time Kara, Jonathan is in a pod coming to earth... hopefully." Kal answered.

"Good I'm glad. We'll find Jonathan Kal, mark my words... what about my mom?" Kara responded the anxiety of what Kal will answer swelling inside her.

"I'm sorry Kara." Kal said, not able to have direct eye contact with Kara. Feeling he had failed at protecting the only other family Kara had that wasn't himself or the Danvers.

Kara wobbled on her feet, tears watering again. Her whole world. Gone. Alex rushed forwards and grabbed Kara before she fell.

Harbinger broke the ever growing sorrow filling through the DEO. "Your earth is next to be wiped out. But the Monitor believes with the help of some fellow heroes we can stop it before it wipes it out. The Flash, Arrow and the rest of the Legends are gathering a few extra hands and we will fight them here. If we fail there will be no stopping this wave and it will destroy all earths in every alternate universe. Until there is nothing left."

Kate Kane walked forward, smiled at Kara and looked at Harbinger, "tell us what to do."

Once Harbinger had sat them down and explained the quantum tower and how it was the last piece in the puzzle to protect the entire earth if all else failed, everyone understood what they had to do. Alex was to get Lena and create a transmat portal to Earth 1 (the last earth to be affected by the wave if the heroes in fact did fail to stop the wave) to transport the entirety of the worlds population to safety. Brainy, Lois and Sara were to find baby Jonathan and bring him also to earth 1. And the rest of heroes once they all had arrived where to go to the quantum tower to protect it from whatever was to come to try stop them from stopping the wave from destroying the earth.

Everyone had their jobs. Nothing would stop them from saving the lives of everyone on earth-38 and the multi-verses that still stood.

Barry, Oliver and the rest of the legends arrived moments later, already understanding the gravity of the situation and what was needed to try stop it.

Alex looked at Kara from across the control hub, taken all the features of Kara in whilst she was speaking to Barry and Oliver. The scar above her eyebrow from a story Kara had told her about her life on Krypton, Alex also noticed the telltales signs of the crinkle appearing in her forehead, the stress of the situation evident on her little sisters face even when she acts so brave infront of peers. The small tear in her costume from a fight she had had the following day before this all happened. Plans to get it fixed from Brainy today. Sighing she looked down at her phone. A message from Jess, Lena's assistant to say that Lena was in the office today. Alex had her mission, suiting up she prepared herself to leave her loved ones in the hope she'd see them again.

Kara looked away from Barry and Oliver to notice Alex was no longer there. Kara sighed, wishing she had been more oblivious to her surroundings and had caught Alex before she had left. Longing to get to say goodbye. Kara hesitated about grabbing her phone and sending a quick text to say good luck, but she knew there would be no words that truly grasped the dire situation they saw themselves in, plus the fact she was with Lena. Who she knew hated her right now. Instead Kara whispered a quick prayer to herself for the safety of Alex and all the other agents and heroes here today.

Alex arrived in quick fashion to Lena's building and made her way to Lena's office door. Rumbles from the earthquakes had created havoc on the roads in national city. Buildings and roads crumbling away. Miraculously Lena's building still held strong so getting to the top floor was no problem for the director.

"And you have came here why? To arrest me?" Lena spat towards Alex once she realised who had entered her office.

"No. I have came for your help." Alex replied, ignoring the hatred that shone through Lena's words.

"And why would I help you? God you've been lying to me for months along with Kara. You had agreed with me about Supergirl recently? Was that to coax me along further?" Lena continued the onslaught.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. We never did it because of what your surname is. It was to protect you. To protect Kara. People who know tend to be used against her. She didn't want that for you. She cares for you too much Lena. And for when i said them things about Supergirl that was real. Something happened to me, but thats a long story for another time. Right now I need you Lena. You're the only hope for the safety of billions of people if whats happening out there isn't stopped by Kara and the rest of the heroes." Alex pleaded her case.

The earth shook again after Alex's speech. Lena looked out at the chaos unfolding. "What do you need me to do?" Lena questioned. Alex sighed a sigh of relief, explaining to Lena all about the crisis and what Kara etc had to try do but if all else failed it was down to herself and Lena to create a portal that could transport everyone off Earth and onto Earth 1 which still would be safe for a long time whilst the wave smashed through multiple universes.

Lena listened intently. Hearing what was needed of her she sat back in her chair. "Okay will do this. The portal I created for the Daxamites could be used. Will need to make the portal a tiny bit bigger but that shouldn't take long. However the components to get it to run on that big of scale could take some time. But with your help we can do this Alex."

Alex nodded her head sternly. "Lets do this." Her response was formal, this was it. Her thoughts looping back to Kara and how she was doing.

Kara and the rest of the heroes made their way to the quantum tower to defend it at all costs. Oliver had brung his daughter Mia from the future. Barry had brung Killer frost, the legends had formed up again and Batwomen finished the lineup. The Monitor made an appearance and told the gang that it was the anti-monitor that had started this wave and that they needed to keep his army of shadow demons away from the towers core to help the tower stop the wave from being able to take over this world and destroy it.

"Well this is it guys.." Barry said when he noticed the streaks in the sky coming towards them.

"For this earth and all the others we fight to protect today!" Oliver shouted, equipping his bow with an arrow and aiming it towards the sky.

"For all the lives lost already." Kal-el mentioned. Kara looked with a sad smile at her cousin and planted her feet in a fighting stance, bracing for what was to come.

The shadow demons rushed towards the group aiming to hurt them to get to the tower to destroy it. Kara and Kal flew into the sky punching and heat visioning as many of the demons as they could, whilst Mia and Oliver stuck arrow after arrow into any that got past the Kryptonians. Batwomen, Barry and the league of legends were the finally protocol, punching and kicking as many as they could.

The fighting lasted for a good half an hour until the shadow demons finally started to look the stronger side. Supergirl and Superman were exhausted from using their hear vision loads, so had made up apart of the ground team again. Mia and Oliver were nearly out of Arrows, and the rest had been punched and flung about more times then they could count.

The shadow demons had them backing further until they were inside the tower. Oliver knew this was it. They had to pick themselves up and keep going.

"Come on guys we need to keep them away from the core!" Oliver instructed looking around and seeing everyone nod their agreement.

Kara mustered up all the strength she had and flew at the demons with Kal at her side. Punching as hard as they could.

Lena and Alex had nearly got the portal finished, the finally pieces falling into place. Suddenly a massive roar teared itself through the buildings structure and pieces of rubble fell, nearly hitting the duo if it wasn't for Alex's quick thinking and pushing Lena out of the way. "That was close." Alex mentioned whilst looking round for any more incoming danger from rubble.

"Thanks for the push." Lena jibed.

Alex turned back and smiled, then turned again to look at the desk they had been working on. Her eyes grew large.. " no no no nooo. This cant happen."

Lena caught on to the panic making its way through Alex's voice, spotting the damaged screen of the computer where they had been putting the finishing touches to the portals interface on.

Alex unleashed a wave of rage at a bit of rubble on the table, how had this happened? She had one job.

Back at the tower the demons had caught the upper hand once more and had damaged the core, leading to the tower beginning to crumble and the red skies from the wave begin to loom due to the power diminishing from the tower. The monitor reappeared and explained the situation could not be stopped and that they needed to come with him now. Oliver spung forward from the crowd and mentioned they had one last idea. The Monitor thought for a second then accepted Olivers idea. It required the two supers to fly to the roof of the tower and unleash their heat vision on the panels on the side of the building. Hoping it would kick start the tower and stop the wave for a little but longer, even just so they could get everyone of the earth in time before this was all destroyed. Kara and Kal agreed straight away and flew up to start the chain reaction to get the tower back up and running. Oliver and the rest looked on in hope and dread. Whilst continuing to fight against the onslaught of shadow demons.

Lena hurried over to the computer hoping it was just the screen and that she would still be able to use it. With a bit of luck it was just the screen, allowing her to connect another screen to the computer and continue finalising the portals interface. After a few more button taps Lena stepped back. A laugh filling the room. "Its done."

Alex sighed, expelling the breath she had held when Lena had begun working again. Sitting down she placed her hand to her ear and pushed her com on to try get in touch with Kara. "Kara, can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Kara?..." Again Alex tried to get in contact. Suddenly a crackling came from her ear.

"Alex?"

Alex smiled at the sound of her sisters voice, even though it sounded strained.

"Kar, the portals up and running. We're getting Dreamer and J'onn to get everyone on ships. Lena and myself are also going to get ourselves down to the centre of the city to get on one."

"Good. Be safe Alex. I love you."

Kara's response confused Alex a little bit. It was blunt, it didn't have the Kara feel.

"I will. Please be safe too, I love you too." Alex responded, knowing she would figure it out later. She needed to get to a ship fast.

Kara looked on as hers and Kal's heat vision had started the tower up again, but she knew it wouldn't be long till the demons overrun it and stopped it again. But she knew there would be enough time to get everyone on ships.

Flying back to the ground Kara and Kal joined up with the rest, giving everyone a heads up that the ships were being loaded up. The fight with the shadow demons carried on for another twenty minutes, until the Monitor once again showed up.

"This earth can not be saved anymore. We need to retreat back to Earth 1 if we have any chance of stopping this.

"Is everyone off this planet yet?" Barry questioned whilst punching a shadow demon.

"No, but we must go." The Monitor responded.

"I'm not leaving until the people of my city and earth are safe!" Kara shouted.

"I can't let you all die. You are needed." The Monitor fired back, clenching his fist and reopening it, the heroes one by one vanishing.

Kara was last.

"Is everyone off the world yet?" Kara screamed.

"No"

"Don't you dare take me away."

The Monitor stood tall. "You have done as much as possible for this Earth. Come now, otherwise I fear you may lose more then needed."

"No! I have already lost so much. As long as the earth's people are safe and off this world the rest of the guys will stop this!" Kara replied, emotions coming out of her.

Shadow demons rushed from every angle hitting Kara, taken the wind right out her she was chucked across the room, slamming into some rubble, a piece of steel impaling her chest. Screaming in pain, she knew this was it, clearly the use of her heat vision had messed with her other powers.

The heroes woke up in Star labs, knowing the Monitor had pulled them from earth 38 and back to Earth 1, they stood up slowly and took in their environment. Oliver looked around for Kara knowing what she had said to the Monitor moments before he had beamed them away. "Where's Kara?" A voice wavered behind them. Oliver turned round to see Alex in the door way. Clearly escaping Earth 38 aswell on a ship.

"She..." Barry had stepped out and began.

"Where is she?" The worrying tone seeping out of Alex.

Out of nowhere there was a bright light and Kara appeared on the table in the room, the Monitor standing next to her. Sadness in his face. "You still have a mission." He said before vanishing from the room once more.

Alex ran to the table as quick as she could. Assessing the damage to her little sister, a massive hole on her chest, clearly something had impaled her.

"Kara... can you open your eyes for me?" Alex whispered, a lone tear rolling down her face.

Kara opened her eyes, closing them just as fast when the light cascaded onto her.

"Come on Kar, you can do it." Alex brushed a finger along Kara's brow, removing some sweat, but also realising her sister wasn't as warm as she normally is.

Kara once again opened her eyes and looked into Alex's eyes. "You made it." She softly said, smiling up at her sister.

"Yeah I did and so did you." Alex's voice hitched.

Kara smiled and coughed some blood up. "Al.. I couldn't stop it.."

"Don't worry, you did enough.. You all did" Alex spoke louder, letting everyone else in the room hear. "And we will stop this Kar." Trying to reassure Kara was killing Alex, she knew her little sister wasn't going to make it. But she'd be damned if she didn't let Kara think all was going to be okay.

"You have made me so proud Kar. What you have done.. I.. I can't put it into words. All the lives you have saved since becoming Supergirl. And what you did today. You are my hero." Alex said, tears welling up.

"Its you... that inspires... me... "Lex." Kara mumbled, finding it harder to get her words out.

The rest of the room sat quiet in tears, knowing what inevitably was happening. Kara was dying. Lena and J'onn had joined the room to the unfolding of these events and also sat silently, tears flowing freely. Lena's past hatred and betrayal from Kara vanishing.

"I love you." Alex picked up Kara's hand and placed a kiss on it before placing it back on Kara's stomach.

Kara smiled, a tear rolling down the side of her face. "I...love..." the words floated away, the life vanishing behind Kara's eyes. The smile the last bit of Kara left, no intake of breath to fill her lungs to ever occur again.

Alex broke down right then falling to her knees. Screaming all the pain out of her body until she was numb of everything. Her whole world had just been shaken. The loss of the best part of her laying in front of her motionless, sacrificing herself once again for humanity. She couldn't take it. She was void of any emotion other then grief.

Kara was gone. Alex was gone too.

The End.


End file.
